Meds
by Arurun
Summary: Seriam apenas os remédios, a sua própria loucura ou haveria uma realidade sobrenatural disfarçada atrás de tudo isso? - Universo Alternativo - YAOI


"Hora da sua medicação, Shinobu- _san_ " Ele ouviu, mas não se moveu para ver quem adentrava o quarto, continuando a apreciar os créditos de seu filme predileto ( uma música calma tocava ao fundo) – como se a presença do outro não o incomodasse.

 _Incomodava_. O enfermeiro invadia seu espaço sagrado todos os dias bem cedo, ao mesmo horário, sempre pontual, sem cerimônias – como se ele já não roubasse sua privacidade suficientemente todas as noites.

Havia uma política naquela ala específica da clínica psiquiátrica de que não se deixassem quaisquer travas ou trancas nas portas – medidas de precaução. E era um fato engraçado que, às vezes, parecesse que a ele as portas não fossem realmente um empecilho – o rapaz podia ser tão sorrateiro a ponto de assusta-lo.

"E eu terei— _alucinações_ , como da outra vez? " Shinobu perguntava com ligeira hesitação, corando. Ele permanecia com os olhos fitos no televisor, evitando-o como podia.

"Provavelmente " O profissional respondia, e, se o olhasse, veria um sorriso enigmático perpassar-lhe os lábios.

O internado engoliu a seco.

Não era que ele não gostasse da companhia do enfermeiro – Itsuki, era esse o seu nome. Ele _gostava_ – o que era o real problema. Porque Shinobu Sensui não aceitava ficar na companhia de mais ninguém. E era esse o principal motivo de ele estar internado ali, para começar. _Misantropia_.

Mas Itsuki... Itsuki era diferente. E diferente não só na cor dos cabelos ou dos olhos – turquesa e dourado, respectivamente; ele era diferente de qualquer pessoa que Sensui já tivesse conhecido. Talvez fosse pela influência dos remédios ou de sua própria insanidade – um louco como ele não saberia discernir – mas, para ele, era como se Itsuki nem fosse um ser humano. O que explicaria o fato de ele surgir sem Shinobu tê-lo visto passar pela porta, ou o fato de ele visita-lo nas horas mais soturnas, quando ele supostamente não deveria. Shinobu procurava se conformar com a ideia de que pudesse ser tudo parte de um sonho, quando ele costumava ter absoluta certeza de que sofria de insônia. Mas, de novo, como afirmar qualquer coisa sendo um paciente clínico com tendências esquizofrênicas?

O enfermeiro passou-lhe os comprimidos e um copo d'agua. Ele os ingeriu.

Não levou muito tempo até começar a fazer efeito.

Ou teria levado? Ele não tinha certeza.

"Shinobu- _san_? Está se sentindo bem? " Ele não estava, mas preferia morder o lábio à responde-lo, como se ignorando-o ele pudesse fingir estar sozinho e que não estava acontecendo o que ele achava que estava acontecendo consigo.

Mãos surreais apareciam de toda parte para tateá-lo, estimulando-o no sentido mais impróprio da palavra. Eram seis, ao todo. E eram terrivelmente feias, como as mãos de um demônio – ele já não se impressionava tanto ( não com o fato de que elas fossem espectrais e não pertencessem a nenhum corpo, nem com todos os terríveis olhos que elas possuíam em toda a sua lívida extensão, e que pareciam mirar só a ele). Não que a aparência diminuísse a excitação que os seus movimentos lhe causavam. Era bizarro e, por isso, sórdido. Mas era, também, inegavelmente prazeroso.

"Shinobu? " Sua voz saía sempre tão controlada e melodiosa. Desta vez, ela lhe parecera particularmente rouca, como que enternecida.

Itsuki era dono de uma beleza singular e rara; ele não era nenhum paragono de força e virilidade, no entanto, embora seu rosto pudesse ser considerado um tanto quanto andrógino para alguns, ele definitivamente não era um rapaz franzino, ou tampouco efeminado. Tinha o corpo esbelto, apenas não tão trabalhado quanto o seu, e em altura os dois rivalizavam. E era pálido, muito pálido.

Terrivelmente pálido. Como as mãos fantasmas que lhe percorriam o corpo.

E eram todas essas peculiaridades que, juntas, o levavam a crer que Itsuki poderia sim, ser uma entidade ou um monstro. Queria acreditar que sim, pois, dessa forma, ele não se sentiria tão sujo, tão... desprezível.

"Isso tudo é só— " Shinobu se remexia de maneira torpe; ao seu redor tudo parecia rodar e ele se sentia como que caindo para dentro de um vórtice sombrio, e, no entanto, o enfermeiro mantinha-se intrépido e impecavelmente postado a sua frente, como a única coisa certa em seu mundo doentio. "— o efeito colateral dos remédios, não é mesmo? "

Ele precisou cerrar as pálpebras, pois mesmo enxerga-lo através do alcance periférico o desnorteava.

Itsuki fitou-o por um período que poderia ter durado uma eternidade ou um instante, e o silêncio só servia para agravar sua morbidez; estando de olhos fechados, era fácil acreditar que ele já nem estivesse ali, embora soubesse que, ao abri-los, o veria – como em toda alucinação, sonho ou fantasia. Itsuki estava sempre ali – como uma sombra, fortemente atrelada à sua própria existência. Inextricável.

"Sente-se melhor pensando dessa forma? " O outro resolveu perguntar, suavemente. Era a primeira vez que o moreno se mostrava tão interessado nos detalhes. Antigamente ele se conformaria com o subterfúgio dos medicamentos e não questionaria. E era como um doce sonho para Itsuki vê-lo se entregar sempre tão facilmente aos seus cuidados, como se ele fizesse realmente parte de uma fantasia íntima de Shinobu.

"Eu não sei como eu me sinto " Sensui confessou, no estupor do _delírio_. "Eu abomino toda a raça humana e, então— por que eu te desejo? "

E enquanto que a aflição da dúvida crescia e perturbava Shinobu, um sorriso genuíno se insinuava nos lábios de Itsuki.

O enfermeiro se aproximou, apoiando um joelho no sofá, ao lado de Sensui, e os cotovelos atrás de sua cabeça no espaldar, para lhe falar, ao ouvido:

" _Isso é porque_ —" O sussurro afagava a pele, e a revelação por si só chegava a ele em uma carícia suprassensível, fazendo-o estremecer: "— _eu não sou humano, Shinobu_. "

Isso era tudo o que precisava saber para ele finalmente ter a coragem de olhá-lo, nos olhos – em seus olhos amarelos, exóticos e, sobretudo, _inumanos_. Ele não se sentiria como um hipócrita por admirá-lo.

Com uma avidez e uma impetuosidade que ele não sabia que pudessem existir em si, ele puxou o _enfermeiro_ de uma vez para o seu colo, e então capturou os lábios macios dele nos seus; em um beijo vagaroso, mas sensual.

O sabor de Itsuki era psicodélico. Enquanto o beijava, sentia-se como que arrastado para outra dimensão.

E não se surpreendeu ao constatar que, de fato, havia sido arrastado; pois o breu com que se deparou, ao entreabrir os olhos, era abissal e não poderia ter pertencido a um ordinário quarto de hospício – onde a única treva ubíqua é a de seus deprimentes asilados, e, ainda assim, só existe na abstração. A escuridão era real e reconfortante para ele, que tinha sido obrigado a se resignar à claridade monótona e insuportável da clínica.

"Itsuki... " Shinobu suspirava, sentindo os dedos do outro subirem pela sua escalpa, no que ele se afastou.

"Sssh— Teremos tempo de sobra para conversarmos, depois " E quando ele viu as mãos _reais_ de Itsuki se esgueirarem para dentro de sua camisa, ele percebeu que as outras seis também o pertenciam, pois eram simbióticas.

"Eu não quero acordar e perceber que isso tudo não passou de um sonho " Agora que ele podia contemplá-lo, sem se sentir culpado por isso, relutava em desviar sua mirada para qualquer outra direção – mal pestanejava. Itsuki era perfeito e ele não sabia como poderia tê-lo rejeitado tantas vezes ( um completo desperdício).

"Isso é real, Shinobu. " O _enfermeiro_ replicou, sério. Havia um brilho indecifrável em seu olhar, uma espécie de cumplicidade que ressoava em si com um vago sentimento de nostalgia.

Não era apenas êxtase, não era só a luxúria.

Havia algo de mais profundo em toda aquela aparente insensatez.

* * *

N/A: Esse plot surgiu, na sua forma mais embriônica, enquanto eu escutava _MEDS_ , do Placebo. Mas eu confesso que a inspiração pra compor eu encontrei em músicas diversas. _Post Blue_ , da mesma banda. _Nothing's gonna hurt you_ , do Cigarettes After Sex. _Enjoy the silence_ , do Depeche Mode. Enfim, muita música mesmo.

Pra quem assistiu os OVA's, esse conto pode não parecer tão maluco. xD

ITSUSEN/SENSUKI FOREVA S2 ~matando as saudades do meu OTP~ beijinhos no kokoro, minna!


End file.
